Once upon a first September
by Ginny the Weasley
Summary: Slightly overwhelmed with a crying newborn Harry, Lily and James decide to tell their son the story of how his mother fell for his father - and what their friends had to do with it. Rated T because I know that I like to swear. And so does Sirius.
1. Tuesday, 12 August 1980

The start of my new fanfiction. Please read and review and if you happen to see any mistakes (spelling or grammar wise) please let me know. English is not my native language and I really want to improve myself.

* * *

The small boy in her arms simply did not want to fall asleep. His soft black hair stood up in all directions even though his mother had smoothed it over again and again while tenderly stroking his tiny head. His face was scrunched up, big tears rolled down his cheeks and shrill cries left his tiny, toothless mouth in a surprisingly loud manner.

"He's still at it?" The man's deep voice seemed to calm the baby for a moment, but before his father could reach for him he started wailing again.

"Yes. I don't know what to do anymore. I fed him, changed his nappy, sang a song, gave him his dog plush, carried him around the house and spoke with him...He's not calming down." The man, whose messy black hair the boy had inherited, put a calming arm around his wife.

"It's okay, Lils. We can handle this. I'm here now, alright?" His wife, Lily, choked back a sob and held her son more tightly.

"James, I'm supposed to calm down my son on my own. What kind of mother am I if I can't even calm him?" James put his free hand on his son's head, lightly tipping his tiny nose with his thumb.

"You're his mother. He's got the same stubbornness issues as you." He jumped back, expecting the blow his wife wanted to give him for this comment, and laughed loudly. Lily's eyes flashed angrily but she couldn't hold back the tiny laugh that escaped her lips.

James came back and kissed his wife soundly on her mouth, their son between them. Pulling away, the man took the baby in his arms and smiled toothily at him.

"You know Harry, it took me six years to get your mom to like me. Then, I spent another six months being her best friend before she realized that I actually was undeniably sexy-"

"-and I think that is enough, James. Don't corrupt our son before he's two weeks old." Lily let Harry grasp her ring finger with his small hand; his fingers barely long enough to close around it.

"Also, if you want to tell him how amazing you are, state the facts. You know Harry; the interesting part of this story began three years ago. Once upon a first of September, to be exact..."


	2. Thursday, 1 September 1977

Here's the first chapter. Please read and review! Thanks a lot. :)

* * *

Lily arrived at Platform 9¾ at ten to eleven. The platform was full of parents and students saying goodbye, younger siblings who were crying because they couldn't leave for Hogwarts yet and, of course, greyish steam from the red old Hogwarts Express. Smiling, Lily pushed her laden trolley slowly through the crowd, looking out for her friends. Before she could even take a full look around, someone covered her eyes from behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Guess who." Grinning widely, the red headed girl turned around, took one look at her best friends face and threw herself around the other girl's neck.

"Alice! I missed you so much." They hugged, laughed and exchanged a few words about their summer when a tall, brown haired boy interrupted them with an almost inaudible cough.

Alice looked at him and sent her blonde ponytail swinging by crushing into him with a yell of "Frank!" He pulled her into a big hug, kissed her cheek and nestled his face in her neck with a sigh.

"I missed you, darling." Lily watched them with a smile and a small "How cute!" came over her rosy lips.

"Yes, terribly cute. Almost too cute to bear." The dry comment made both Lily and Alice cry out in a mix of joy, surprise and shock.

"Marlene! What are you doing here? I thought you're spending the year in France!" Alice asked the blue-eyed girl.

"Dad realized that his French Veela girlfriend felt way more than simple friendship for her tutor. He changed plans, bought our house back and here I am! Thought I'd surprise you."

"That you did! Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

The three girls made a group hug, squealing and talking all over each other. Frank stood awkwardly next to them, trying to cover his ears as not to go deaf because of their screams.

"I don't get them." A chubby boy with watery blue eyes and dark blonde hair mumbled to his three friends. The group of four stood a few paces from the girls and Frank and had witnessed everything.

"Me neither. They act like...some weird sort of animal," one of them answered. He was casually leaning against the wall. His black leather jacket and dark blue denim jeans fit his trained body, ebony hair and stormy grey eyes perfectly.

"Girls like to live in packs. They basically do everything in a group." The second one added, lifting his amber gaze from the book in his arms only for a moment. His pale, scarred face was partly hidden behind a mop of ash blonde hair.

"Yeah, they even go to the toilet together." The last boy pushed his glasses back up his nose, ruffled up his black hair with one well-practiced hand movement and threw a longing look towards the girls who were currently putting their baggage away. His brown eyes sought out the pretty face of Lily Evans and he smirked at her when he finally caught her gaze. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards her friends.

"Seems like Evans still isn't into you, Prongs." The one in the leather jacket said teasingly.

"Shut it, Padfoot. I've still got a year, haven't I? It'll work out. It has to..." Prongs spoke the last part more to himself than any of his friends but the scarred one overheard.

"Don't worry. She likes you much more than she did a few months ago. Lily said so herself." He put his book away and smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Moony. You're a real friend, compared to others whose names I will not say. It starts with Pad and ends in foot." Padfoot, or Sirius, as some people - mainly giggling girls - liked to call him, shoved his best friend away from him and threw a punch at his shoulder.

"Black, Potter! Stop fighting on the platform. It's almost eleven anyway. Get on the train, prats."

"My dear Lily-flower, your voice is like a blizzard to my innards...freezing judgmental and merciless." Sirius was kneeling in front of Lily now, his hands forming a cross over his heart as he let out a painful whine not unlike a kicked puppy.

"I swear Black, if I ever hear that stupid nickname again..."

"Then what, Evans?"

"You'll see. This year, I can give you detentions and make you pay for all your juvenile idiocy." Evans looked at Moony. "See you later Remus." She turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving three laughing boys behind her. Remus seemed taken aback.

"Why would I see her later?"

"Well, you know...you do kinda go to the same school."

"Thanks, Wormtail. I think he knows that." Sirius bluffed at the chubby boy.

"It sounded like she expected to see me on the train ride."

"Well, Remus...I guess since you're a prefect and she's the Head Girl she will actually see you on the train ride." Potter put in with a smile. They started to walk towards the train and entered it. They had already put their suitcases safely away and went back to their compartment.

"How do you know she's Head Girl?" Wormtail asked his taller friend confused.

"Who else? Also, McGonagall wrote me an extra letter informing me about it. Apparently, I ought to keep the shock as small as possible when I tell Lily that I am Head Boy." At this, two of the three boys stared at Prongs with utter shock and surprise written all over their faces. "You're Head Boy?" They asked as one, making Prongs grin. "Yup. Mom even made me polish the bloody button."

"It's not a button, James dear. It's called a brooch." Sirius imitated Dorea Potter's voice perfectly. Moony and Wormtail congratulated Prongs, while Padfoot started to shovel his collection of sweets onto the seat beside him.

"I swear the day I can say goodbye to those stupid Marauders will go down in history as the Holiday of It's-finally-over." Lily rushed into the compartment like a hurricane, her red hair flaring behind her like a wild flame.  
"I think you will miss each and every one of them." Marlene mumbled slyly and shared a knowing grin with Alice. Frank laughed, but hid it behind a cough when Lily threw him a scolding look.

"By the way, have you seen Sirius' new hair style? He looks way too hot if you ask me." Marlene added dreamily. Alice patted her friend's head pitifully.  
"Poor Marly, still so in love with Siri."

"I'm not in love with him. He's an egotistical womanizing prat." Marlene spat out, though her blush betrayed her. "Still, he's freaking hot. Not even Lily can deny that." The redhead chose to simply ignore her black haired friend. Instead, she started to pull her uniform out of her suitcase. The girls rambled on about Sirius and the Marauders, while Frank stood to help Lily.

"Lily, what I meant to ask you – are you Head Girl?"

"Yes. Why?" Frank grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I may or may not have bet against someone. And I may or may not have won, thanks to your achievement." Lily rolled her eyes. Frank and Alice had been dating ever since third year. He was now as much Lily and Marlene's friend as Alice's boyfriend.

"What is it with you and betting?"  
"I can't help it. Maybe it's the taste of victory that comes with betting? At least, as long as I bet against people who have no idea how awesome my friends are." Lily gave Frank a playful shove and sat down, her uniform and Head Girl badge in her lap. Frank planted himself next to his girlfriend, who immediately cuddled up to him and gave him a small kiss. Marlene and Lily, deciding that the two of them could use some privacy, left the compartment to go to the loo.

"Why did you already take out your uniform? We're not even remotely there." Marlene asked her best friend immediately.

"Head Girl duties. I have to meet up with the Head Boy and lead the first prefects meeting. Afterwards, the Heads have to patrol the train for an hour." They entered the toilet cubicle together and Lily pushed her uniform and badge into Marlene's offered arms.

"Oh. So no Lily for us?" The black haired girl picked up the golden badge to keep it from falling to the floor while Lily was grasping for her clothes. Lily only went on talking when her head stuck out of her Gryffindor pullover.

"Not as much as you're used to, no. But there will be a lot of time to talk after we arrive."

"Not enough though. This is our last year, Lils. Right now, we're on our last train ride to Hogwarts." The girls stood still for a moment, contemplating this in silence.

"Well. I guess you know what this means." Lily answered.

"What does it mean?" The girls locked eyes and smiled at each other.  
"Enjoy every single second of it."

"I was so frightened. For a few months, it really looked like my dad was going to take me away from here." Marlene softly committed to her best friend.

"He didn't though. That is the most important thing. You're still here, Alice is still here, Frank is still here...we're all still here. Even potter and his troublemaking friends are back." They left the toilet as soon as Lily had pinned her badge on.

"I thought you liked Remus and stopped hating James?"

"Oh, I do and I did. Doesn't mean they stop being troublemakers, though."

"What a glorious thing to hear. My dear Evans, you stopped hating me? Be careful. I may start to feel like a human being in your presence." His deep rich voice held a light, playful note. Lily always felt reminded of hot chocolate whenever James Potter talked to her.

"Speaking of the Devil." He stood in front of them in all his glory, only heir to his wealthy pureblood family, pride of Gryffindor, Star chaser and Hogwarts heartthrob James Liam Potter. His dark brown eyes - chocolate brown Lily thought – framed by his round glasses which sat upon his slightly too big nose, locked with Lily's emerald green gaze. He smiled at her, a simple, beautiful smile that sent shockwaves down Lily's nerve system.

"Potter." She greeted him coldly, desperately trying to hide the effect he had on her.

"James! I saw you from a distance on the platform. How was your summer?" Marlene pushed Lily to the side and hugged James, her short black hair barely reaching his chin.

"Marly, my summer was amazing. How was yours? I was under the impression that your dad wanted to leave the country?" He grinned at Marlene and signalled someone inside one of the compartments.

"He wanted to but the Veela effect stopped and he was able to use his brain again."

"Good to see you're here, Marlene." Sirius had just showed up behind James. His black hair was long and brushed back, which made his grey eyes stand out even more. Marlene blushed and started to fidget with a strand of her hair.

"Good to see you too, Sirius." She smiled shyly at him.

"Well, Evans, I am under the impression that you were on your way to the prefects meeting. Please, lead the way." Only now did Lily realise James' attire. Just like her, he already wore his Hogwarts uniform and Head Boy brooch. Wait, what?

"Why do you have a Head Boy sign? Did you steal it from Remus?" Lily angrily stared at James, who looked offended by this accusation.

"No, I got it with my Hogwarts letter this summer." Marlene and Sirius, both sensing the oncoming storm, quickly entered the Marauders' compartment together.

"Why would anyone in their right mind make you Head Boy?" Lily asked perplexed. James Potter was many things but responsible and rule abiding weren't one of them.

"Honestly, I have no damn clue." His straightforward answer caught her unawares. Lily just stared at him, gobsmacked. "Shit, I might have broken Evans." James teased, then shook her shoulder and gestured towards the compartments.

"Which one is it? I have no clue where this mysterious prefect compartment is."

"I'll show you. Follow me." She whispered inaudibly and walked by, a blank expression on her face as if she still couldn't quite grasp the concept of Potter being Head Boy.

"And there I was hoping she'd start shouting." James mumbled but followed Lily anyways.

She was still in a slight daze. The prefects meeting went smoothly. Even the Heads meeting was surprisingly productive. Lily would have thought James would take every opportunity to get on her nerves or ask her out but he hadn't done anything to annoy her this school year. Of course, the Sorting hadn't even started yet but it was still a record. After the meetings, Lily came back to a sleeping Frank and a drawing Alice. Marly was nowhere to be seen.  
"Don't ask me. She didn't come back after the two of you left." Alice answered Lily's untold question. "I guess she ran into someone."

"Yeah, into a serious someone." Lily dryly commented and sat down across from Alice.

"Really Lily? A serious Sirius pun?" The girls stared at each other, and then broke down laughing, waking Frank in the process. He mumbled something about loud, obnoxious girls and promptly fell back asleep on his girlfriends shoulder.

"What did you do to poor Frank?" Lily asked her best friend confused.  
"I have no idea. One moment, he's really talkative and we're making out, not at the same time of course, then bam – he's sleeping." They tuned down their voices a little.

"Where's your wand, Alice?"

"I did not unintentionally hex him, Lily!" The redhead only gave the blonde a look that clearly said: You sure?

"Not again, at least. I put my wand in my suitcase, where it can't hurt anyone without me actually using it." Alice admitted with a small voice. Back in fifth year, Alice knocked Frank unconscious several times while practicing non-verbal spells. Ever since then, Frank tended to check where she'd put her wand before kissing her for longer than a minute.

"He's tired, that's it."

"Whatever you say. Guess who I have the honour to work with."

"As in, guess who is the Head Boy?" Lily nodded.

"Right...uh, I've seen several good students walking by...is it a Ravenclaw?"

"No." "Gryffindor?"

"Yes." "It's not one of the Marauders, right?"

"As a matter of fact...yes it is." "Please tell me its Remus." Alice watched Lily closely.

"It's not." "You mean..."

"James bloody Potter is Head Boy. Can you believe it, Alice?" Her outburst woke Frank, who simply sat up and let his head fall back to the back of the seat. Never fall asleep in the same compartment as Lily Evans sat in.

"Dumbledore must be going mad! I mean, I always thought he was kind of quirky but this? He must have lost his marbles. Naming James Potter the Head Boy? That's insane! That boy never even took on responsibility for his stupid childish pranks, how is he supposed to take care of so many important things? We received the passwords for every single room in Hogwarts, Alice. Every single bloody room! Can you imagine what James Potter and his band of pranksters and troublemakers can do with this list?"

Lily had red blotches on her face, her eyes were oozing anger and her forehead was scrunched up in fury. Alice only watched, a weird kind of fascination with Lily's temper keeping her from cutting her off mid-sentence. Lily was just about to enter a new row of insults when the compartment door opened and Marlene came tumbling in with puffy blue eyes, a tearstained face, softly sniffing.

"Marly!" All three of them said in unison, while Frank, being the first one up, sat her down next to Lily who immediately put her arm around Marlene's shoulders. "What happened, Marly?" She asked her best friend tenderly, all anger and resentment about Potter forgotten.  
"Sirius has a new girlfriend. Stupid me...we wrote throughout summer and I thought maybe...we'd get back together..." Marlene stuttered out and let herself fall into Lily's embrace. Frank, Alice and Lily shared a look. Sirius Black had to pay for this. Breaking Marlene's heart was not something that could be forgiven easily. But breaking her heart twice...that was unforgivable.


End file.
